Dessert for Breakfast
by PeachyKeenOtter
Summary: After driving for hours the only thing Dirk wanted was a hearty meal, instead he discovers a girl with curly black hair and a knack for baking, and wants something sweeter.


As a true Texan, biscuits and mud thick coffee were a mandatory part of his complete breakfast...but of course that stereotype wasn't exactly true. It varied from person to person. He just enjoyed fluffy biscuits spread with orange jam and a strong cup of coffee to get him through the day. It was a must to order when he visited small diners. He glanced through the menu. What else could feed his rumbling stomach? Maybe he'd have an omelet or a stack of pancakes? It was a tough decision due to the fact he only had five dollars to spend. Both a coffee and biscuit cost seventy five cents, leaving three twenty five. He didn't want to spend money on something he wouldn't eat.

"Are you ready to order, hon?" a waitress, pencil at the ready, inquired.

So it had taken a bit too long to order. Dirk gave them an apologetic smile. "Can I have just a bit longer?" He really drew out the sweet southern accent that graced his voice. The waitress rolled her eyes, but smiled and returned to the kitchen.

Dirk sighed, going over the menu again. Nothing caught his eye. He leaned back, a yawn stretching his lips whilst a tired soreness crept into his bones. After a long, long day and night of driving, he was exhausted and relieved to be only forty five minutes away from home. He sipped the coffee, it was warm and horrible. Just the way he liked it.

It had been a long journey, and maybe, he pondered, that he didn't go all the way home because he wanted just a few more minutes to himself. But at the same time he was a grump when hungry and didn't want to greet his roommates with a frown. The reason for his journey was to visit a mechanics workshop. He'd spent hour after hour working with cars, robots, and computer programing for two weeks. A smile at the newly made memories spread across his face. It had been totally worth it.

A clanking cowbell interrupted his day dreaming. Another waitress, garbed in an apron and light blue dress, bustled into the nearly empty diner. She looked hurried and tired; a container was clutched in her arms.

"I'm here," she called out to the back.

Now Dirk was really glad he'd stopped by. Everyone has their own likes and dislikes and Dirk liked the deep black curled bob framing her lovely round face, adorned with soft pale pink lips and bright, bright blue eyes that challenged this early morning's clear blue sky.

The container under her arm opened with a pop, Dirk hoped his shades, "ironically" (or obnoxiously, as his friends claimed) large sunglasses covered his burning cheeks and wandering eyes; watching as she unloaded cupcakes onto a silver tiered tray waiting on the counter.

It was carrot cake. He knew it the moment he saw the smooth orange frosting and sprouting green leaves. Admittedly, it was more visually appealing than the over-done tiny carrots that usually appeared on carrot cake. Though it wasn't the best breakfast choice, it being the most defining meal of the day, when his waitress returned he ordered one. Carrot cake was his weakness.

It was delicious. The icing was classic cream cheese; satin smooth, not overly sweet, and just a tiny bit sour. The cake itself was fluffy and soft, but not dry. He was tempted to buy the entire batch but that wasn't an option. Instead, he stood and approached the counter. Business had started to pick up. Several tired truckers and businessmen stopped by to refuel. He took the five dollars from his pocket and waited at the cash register, knee bouncing as he waited.

His waitress had practically skipped out the door once his order was filled leaving just the cupcake girl, who was occupied with another customer. He wanted to say something other than something as formal as "thanks for the great meal" or as crude and unattractive as "you have nice legs, please go out with me", which was on his mind. Maybe something along the lines of "I'd like to get to know you better," but that seemed too personal. They hadn't spoken a single word to each other.

"Oh golly, I am so sorry," she said, rushing over to him.

He hurriedly glanced at her name tag, before anymore could be said. It read, "Jane"...Jane, he rolled the name over and over in his mind. He traded five dollars for his receipt, and she gave him an extra big smile. Great, now she had a so far amazing personality to match her looks. His heart felt like it was going faster than a 1,100 horsepower engine, which was impossible, but that's what he felt. "Can the entire state hear my revving heart?" he wondered.

"Is there somewhere I can order more of your delicious cupcakes?" he blurted, the proper words finally arriving.

She was taken aback for a moment, avoiding eye contact as she answered, "Thank you, but I'm sorry. They're only sold here at the diner."

"Oh well, that means I'm going to have to come back." Dirk thought.

"I-it's a new flavor every day, so you might have to wait a while for the carrot cake," she continued.

The diner was only forty-five minutes away, an easily bearable daily trip. Most people drove even longer to commute to and from work. Maybe...

"What's tomorrow's flavor?" he asked.

"Champagne," she said.

For Pete's sake, Dirk didn't know you could make cupcakes with champagne. He had to try this and knew one of his roommates would love it. "Okay...so I might be making up excuses," he thought. But he flashed a smile at her.

"See you tomorrow then." he said.

He returned to his truck, tempted to take a quick nap but resisted. Instead he glanced at the receipt. OH DEMENTED PUPPET IN A LIGHT GREY HAT. Scrawled across the top were a number and two dashes and under that was a signature "Jane". Should he go back inside? No, that might be awkward. Maybe he should call her later today...no tomorrow. Wait...he didn't even have the full number! A number a day, maybe? But why would she do that? Well, either way he was definitely coming back tomorrow to see Jane.


End file.
